The present invention relates to analog probe systems, and more particularly to an analog multi-channel probe system for embedment into a device under test (DUT) that provides for high speed analog and digital signals to be routed to points where they may be measured by conventional methods.
There exist today several integrated circuits that are controlled by a standard IEEE 1149.1 boundary scan interface. Current boundary scan based methods of testing integrated circuits work well where the integrated circuits to be tested are static and digital, but fall short when at-speed or analog testing is required. Optimum solutions to these problems would be to embed an "oscilloscope-on-a-chip" and a "VLSI-tester-on-a-chip" into the integrated circuit or system to be tested (DUT). Unfortunately such chips presently do not have the price/performance levels required to make them practical for most applications. Also many potential test points are externally inaccessible due to the spacing of leads on integrated circuits, the density of parts on a printed circuit board, or the burying of such points within a multi-layer multi-chip module or printed circuit board. Therefore testing with conventional instruments and automated test equipment (ATE) is possible only at interfaces where the circuit or board connections are accessible.
What is needed is an analog multi-channel probe system for providing data from inaccessible test points to points that are accessible for measurement by conventional test and measurement instruments.